All I wanted, Was For You To Be Happy
by HughLaurieLover
Summary: A sad fic. House wanted Cuddy to be happy. The only thing he could give her was his sperm and that was the best thing that happened to Lisa Cuddy. But his death was the worst. HUDDY
1. Chapter 1

Here another fic that i wrote. It's very sad, but i hope that you'll like it nevertheless.

ENJOY.

-

_**HOUSE POV:**_

I was tired of being miserable; I didn't want Lisa to be hurt because I didn't have the guts to tell her how I felt. It wasn't fair. I wanted her to be happy. We went through a lot together. I was a coward and everything my father told me was true, I was never going to be happy and die alone.

I only want the best for Lisa. I want her to have a life, to be happy. I wish I'd never ruined her dates; maybe she would have been married and had children of her own by now. The only thing she would have wanted, to be a mother and care for her children. I was selfish. It's true; I don't care about any others happiness but there was something special about her. She deserves to be happy. She deserved to be loved. Okay, it was true I love her, maybe more than anybody will but I wasn't good enough for her. I wouldn't have changed if we were together, I would still be a drug addict, I would insult her. I would make her cry. I was aware that I was hurting myself not confessing the truth to her, but I'll be even more hurt if she turns me down, or doesn't feel the same way about me. I had no intention of that happening to me. Every time I would get hurt she would be there, by my side, but it hurt her to see me like this. I had so many near death experiences that made her scared or worried and I couldn't let that happen anymore. I didn't have the guts to be the father of her child. I would annoy her, by waking her up in the middle of the night, I would get sued well the hospital would and it would lose money or I'd destroy machines, and they had to be replaced, or insult patients. To be honest I can't tell anybody why I didn't those things, if that question would have ever been asked.

I was going to die, with only Lisa on my thoughts; I'd never find a more peaceful and happier death.

I made sure I made a letter.

One for Wilson, One for Cuddy. One for the both of them.

I drank and drank.

I popped pills, over and over until there weren't anymore, but death wouldn't take me.

I wanted, in a way to die.

But in a way my body refused.

I felt pain but it wasn't that kind of pain.

The one that you feel when you're in love.

I was on my bed.

Waiting to either go to Heaven or Hell.

I held a picture in my hand, pressing it against my chest close to my heart.

My life slowly fading away.

My heart stopping.

.

A knock was frapped on the door.

It was Cuddy.

She probably took the hidden key and let herself in.

She called me and I didn't answer.

She went to my room to find me on my bed.

She knew something happened to me as soon as she saw the bottles of alcohol.

She shook me but I didn't respond.

"Greg, please." She pleaded.

I didn't move.

She checked if I had a pulse. There wasn't one.

"Please. Don't do this. I need you." She pleaded once more.

She called Wilson.

He came over right away.

"Wilson he's dead." She told him.

She couldn't stop crying.

"What am I going to do?"

They hugged.

They were still in my room.

"look he has something on his chest." Wilson said getting up from the chair he was sitting in.

"See what it is please."

He picked up the picture.

"It's you."

"What?" She asked.

"It's a picture of you and him." He told her showing it to her.

She smiled at the sight of it.

"it was when we were at Michigan together. "

"He left us letters." Wilson stated looking on the table.

"What does it say?" She asked between sobs.

"Well one of them says that he left us 2 letters for the both of us and to please read them." He said handing her her letter.

Lisa sat down and started reading.

"Lisa, please don't be sad. That was the last thing that I wanted to do. I want you to be happy, and I was keeping you from happiness and I'm sorry about that. I love you. I've wanted to say those words for so long and now I finally had the chance. You're probably wondering why I never told you. I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way. God that's the only thing that I've ever wanted, for you to love me. But how could you? I'm an ass and I'm so mean to you. Trust me. I regret it. I really do. I also want to apologize that I never had the guts to be the sperm donor for your baby, so that's why I left you some before my death. If you love me please use it and tell my child, well our child that I'll always love her or him. Again, please don't be mad at me, I'll always be with you. I love you more than anything. He was wrong about one thing my father, that I would never find true love, but I found you. Love, always and forever, Greg"

She never stopped crying.

Wilson was still reading the letter.

"Wilson, please don't be mad at me. You were my best friend I couldn't have asked for a better one. I left you and Lisa all my belongings. Give the third letter to lisa, you'll know when the time is right. Take care of her, Wilson. Please. Thank you. House."

"He's dead, Wilson." Lisa repeated over and over again.

"Yes he is." They cried over my death.

They were devastated.

I sacrificed my own happiness for hers to be unconditional.

.

TBC…

I might continue, I might not. Please tell me if I should.

Please review. =D


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I have no idea, how many chapters I'm going to make out of this fic, but I'll see. I have so many fics I'm writing at the moment.

But anyways, here's the next chapter. It is very small.

ENJOY and thanks for all of the reviews.

.

About two weeks after my death, they we're still the same.

Cuddy and Wilson had stopped going to work. They had taken some time off.

Me? Well I'm dead, but nevertheless, I watch over them. I don't know how, but in a way, I'm still living.

Living off of the love that Lisa Cuddy has for me.

Love is a powerful thing. It keeps you alive.

After I died, a white light had taken me away, away from this world, away from Lisa Cuddy, away

from pain, away from life and air.

I had thought that my life had no more meaning, but now as I look over Lisa, I had found a reason.

The thing that wasn't gone when my heart beat stopped was my love.

My love for Lisa Cuddy.

It was still there and it had no intention of going away.

They were so sad. They were devastated. They were lost.

I'm not a Saint.

I'm not a god.

And I'm most defiantly not an angel.

But I guess I can call myself a watchful protector.

The only 3 things I knew for sure was :

I was in love with Lisa Cuddy.

I promised I'd always be there for her.

I wanted for her to be happy.

And those are the two promises I will keep.

I was always going to watch over Lisa Cuddy.

Dead or alive.

She had used my sperm.

I was most happy about her decision.

She truly had wanted to have my child all along.

.

The funeral was held in a nice area.

I looked from the sky down to earth and saw Lisa Cuddy's sad face.

Her eyes were red and puffy.

There were bags under her eyes indicating she hadn't slept in days.

God, in a way I wish I was there with her.

Well in a way, I am with her.

She was crying.

I did what I could that was in my power.

I made the wind blow.

It blew away her tears.

I wanted to let her know, I never left her side.

She sensed my presence.

.

I liked the way I turned the story around, to make like House a sort of guardian angel.

Tell me what you think.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys here's the next chapter. Sorry for the lack of updates.

Hope you like it.

Thanks for reading.

Xx

.

I never stopped watching over her, never.

I have watched how much she has become since my death.

She couldn't find a replacement for my job, truth be told she didn't even look for one.

She just let Foreman take over.

Her world was falling apart.

I had no intention for it to be that way.

That's why I had left her my sperm.

I had left her a chance to have a child.

Our child.

She was pregnant, she was so happy; it was like she re-lived again.

She stopped working when she was 3 months along, she didn't want to take any chances to lose our baby.

She was a little happier than before, but something was missing in her life and will always be missing.

That would always be me.

I made sure I was with her all the steps of the way.

I was with her when she went shopping for our baby, when she got everything he or she needed.

I was with her when she had her ultrasounds, when she was scared about not being able to take care of a child.

I don't regret living 45 years.

Because I spent 25 years loving Lisa Cuddy, the love of my life.

Since I died all the bad memories faded, sometimes I even have trouble remembering why I wanted to die and I always remember that I did it, because I wanted her to be happy, and I just couldn't do I, if I was alive.

A year, after my death, 2 visitors came to my grave.

It was Lisa and a small child; I'd say she was a newborn.

"hey, Greg. I used your sperm that you left me and I'm so happy that you did, because I gave birth to our daughter, she's so beautiful, she looks just like you and she has your eyes as well. Her name is Jessica. I can't live without you Greg, I don't know how I survived this long. When your heart stopped, so did mine. It was like it was ripped apart. But I think it's slowly recovering since I have Jess now, but my heart will always have scars that will never be able to fade away. I wish you were here today, to see our daughter. I think we would have been happy or that's at least what I try to believe.

Anyway, I'm sorry that I don't visit you that often, it's just too painful and I will let our daughter know who her father is. I'll tell her you were brave and you dried trying to protect the ones who love. I love you so much Greg, you can't believe it." She said, crying over my grave.

The baby joined her cries as well, sensing that her mother was sad.

I love you Lisa, I whispered from above.

I don't know why, but I'm here, in heaven.

I think Lisa kept me out of hell.

I'm here watching over the love of my life and our child.

A few days later, Wilson gave one of the letters that I left for Lisa to her, sensing that it was the right time.

"Lisa, I know how you must feel if you read this letter that Wilson gave you, guessing it was the right time to give it to you. I planned everything. I made a special account for our child. I want you and her to have the best life you could possibly have. I want our child to know how much I would have loved her. I wish I was there with you, but just know, I'm right beside you, for the rest of time.

I wish I was there to hold you, to comfort you, to wipe your tears away and to see you smile, but that's not going to be possible and I'm sorry for that. If you want to get marry or start dating again, I won't be mad. Don't think you are betraying me or our child. I just want you happy, that's all I wish for. Lisa, you are my one and only, you always have. I love you. Always, Greg."

She cried while she read it.

Years have passed since that day.

Wilson helped her with Jessie.

Lisa and Jessie would visit me every day even if jess had school.

Lisa never dated again; she devoted her life to our child.

Every single night, she would tell Jessica different stories about me before she would go to sleep.

When she was growing up, Wilson was sort of a father to her.

I wouldn't have wanted it to anyone else.

But in respect towards me, he forbade Jess to call him Dad.

"You already have a father, Jess. He loves you very much." He said to her when she was about 7.

"But he's not here with me!" She said, almost crying.

"Yes he is, he's with you every day. Right here." He told her, pressing his hand on her chest where her heart is.

"Thanks Uncle Jimmy." Jessie said.

"Jessica, come on, we're going to see Daddy." Lisa said coming into the room.

"I'm coming Mommy."

She smiled at those words, she would always.

They visited me that day.

"Can I speak to Daddy alone this time Mommy ?" She asked her mother.

"Of course Sweetie." She responded as she watched our daughter run to my grave.

"I miss you Daddy and Mommy misses you too. I didn't tell Mommy, but I've been having nightmares, Daddy. I picture you dying, Daddy and it's scary. I just wish you were here with me. Unca Wilson told me that you are, in my heart. I believe Daddy. I love you Daddy." My daughter said to my grave in hope that I was listening. She was crying.

"Jess? Are you okay?" lisa asked, worried.

"I'm fine, Mommy, don't worry."

"I shouldn't have left you talk to him alone, I'm sorry." She told her, feeling guilty.

"NO! I wanted to see Daddy."

Lisa gave her a smile and wiped her tears.

"Do you mind if you go back to the car, I'll be right behind you."

"okay. "

"Bye, Daddy, I love you." Little Jessica said as she walked away.

"We miss you very much Greg, she needs a father, I know you said that I could date again, but that man wouldn't be her father. I want to have another child Greg. I want to have a boy this time. I need somehow to seek in him, you. I need a part of you Greg. You took a part of my heart, and I think having your children will make me happy. I love you soo much you can't believe it. I miss…you." She said, tears rolling on her cheeks.

She placed a red rose on my grave that said:

_**A loving friend, lover and father.**_

_**He will remain in our hearts and never be forgotten as long as we remember who he was.**_

_**He will be missed gravely.**_

_**Love it what we feel for him.**_

I just wanted to tell them how much I loved them.

.

I think I did a good job with this chapter, but anyway, I hope you liked it.

Please review =D.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the lack of updates on this story, I have a lot going on. I apologize.

This is also going to be the last chapter of this story, I hope you like it.

.

Lisa got pregnant again, soon after her visit to my grave. She was pregnant with a girl and a boy, they were twins.

She named the boy, Gregory Ethan Jr. and the girl Amanda Grace.

She couldn't ask for anything more than 3 beautiful children.

She still wanted for me, to be right there with her, taking care of them, but what she didn't know, is that I was, in a way, right by her side.

They were born 5 years ago.

Jessica was twelve now, I really can't believe how much she has grown in the past years. She was having her first big crush.

She was having serious boy trouble.

After school, she fought with this boy, and he insulted her. She ran away, crying. She went to see me.

She ran, as if she was unbeatable.

She let her tears fall, as she collapsed next to my grave. She always came to my grave, after school, not caring about the situation. She had guests one day over at her house, but she didn't care. She went to see me. Right after her visit, after she had told me, she had been having nightmares, she sneaked out of her room and ran to the cemetery, it wasn't that far away from the house, but for a 7 year old, it was. She didn't give up, nor did her little legs. She had come for comfort. She eventually fell asleep on my grave that night. Lisa went in her room that morning to find a note on her bed, saying that she had gone to see her Daddy.

She had always come see me.

Always.

"Daddy!" She screamed, flipping her dark curls away from her face.

"Why did you have to die? You left me! You left all of us! Now I can't talk to you about my crush, Zack. I can, but it's still different. You are not here, to wrap your arms around me, to comfort me, or even tell me a stupid jokes! But NO! You are not here and you can't do any of those things! You could have helped me and tell me advice, but YOU CAN'T! It's like you abandoned us, Daddy, how could you?! I HATE YOU!" She yelled as loud as she possibly could, hoping that I could feel her anger.

I really did and it broke my no longer beating heart.

I did what I had to do. I wanted Lisa to be happy and I only succeeded partly.

Jess heard footsteps and she immediately turned around, it was Lisa. As soon as she recognized her mother she wiped her tears, quickly away.

She had been standing there for the past minute, hearing the last thing Jess said to me.

Jess ran to her mother and she held her tight.

"Shh…" Lisa soothed her, caressing her hair.

Jessica, started to cry uncontrollably.

Winter whispered, as the cold wind blew against her back. She shivered at the feeling.

Lisa hugged her tighter, giving her the little warmth that she had. She joined her daughter, mixing their tears together.

"He didn't want to leave us." Lisa told her daughter.

_I'm sorry, so sorry,  
That I was such a fool.  
I didn't know love could be so cruel.  
Oh oh-oh oh, oh oh, oh yes.  
You tell me  
Mistakes  
Are part of being old,  
But that don't right the wrong that's been done.  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry,  
So sorry, So sorry,  
Please accept my apology.  
But love is blind, and  
I was too blind to see.  
Oh oh-oh oh, oh oh, oh yes.  
You tell me  
Mistakes  
Are part of being old,  
But that don't right the wrong that's been done.  
Oh oh-oh oh, oh oh, oh yes.  
I'm sorry,  
So sorry,  
Please accept my apology.  
But love is blind, and  
I was too blind to see.  
Sorry…_

Calming down, Jess came back to my grave, set a hand on the gravel stone.

"I didn't mean what I said, Daddy. I'm sorry. I just wish you were here, holding my hand. I love you." She let her sadness go, as all the tears she had in her, had escaped.

I really want to tell my daughter that I'm sorry, but I'll never get the chance.

I was a coward, to ask her out, now I'm dead and she is living the life, I could only wish for.

But my wish did come true, just not the way I wanted it to be.

I trust Lisa, to take care of our daughter and our other children.

I sacrifice myself, for someone else's.

And it was worth it. If I couldn't be happy, I was going to give it to somebody else.

She was the love of my life.

Love never fades, but mistakes always catch up to you.

I am certain I will see Lisa again and then we can start over, for now, I'm just going to watch other my family.

The end.

.

I hope you like this fic. I really would love to hear your thoughts on it. Please review :D.

xx


End file.
